


Finger Lickin' Good

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), KFC "Colonel Sanders" Commercials, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Art, Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Sexy Colonel Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Bunny boy Jason and a certain sexy fast-food icon.Batfam Kinkmas 2020 treat
Relationships: Colonel Sanders/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd art [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Finger Lickin' Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarquiseDesaad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquiseDesaad/gifts).



> Great prompt Gav XD


End file.
